Tos fiona tos bk2
ONE I woke in a satin and lace four post bed, in a bright pastel colored room where pinks and whites prevailed over baby blues and yellows. The bed had flowery, lace bordered curtains and so the pillows and covers. There was a window with frilly curtains, soft white carpet wall to wall. A white vanity dresser, next to a matching chest of drawers. A walk in closet door stood half open. There was a white wicker arm chair with a huge teddy bear. A Work desk by the window with an Alienware computer. Shelves held girlish knick knacks. One with a collection of toy and model horses, another held sports trophies There was a glass display with a rhinestone stetson, a rhinestone decorated holster, a lasso and two chrome and pearl handled Colt peacemakers. A tailors form wearing a dreamy lace dress and a large brimmed feather decorated hat stood next to the display I lifted the covers and looked down to check out my new appearance . I wore a pinkish satin pajama with short shimmering knickers and a spaghetti strap matching top, that covered two perky budding breasts, still very nice but much smaller than the ones I had on my previous silicone skin. I had long lissome, toned looking legs and to my delight, pedicured toenails. It knocked at the door. I pulled the cover back up to my chin and said. “Come in.” My voice did sound completely different and it sounded wonderful female,without making any effort to disguise my voice at all. A black woman, that looked very much like a darker version of Beyonce, wearing a black dress and white apron stepped in; followed by a quite stunning looking, older hispanic woman wearing a gray business suit. The hispanic woman spoke first. “I am Maria Aragon and that is Rhea Brown. No need to be alarmed, we are fully aware of your situation, have been instructed by the Society and your mother. You can confine in us, gives us chores and instructions and we will do our best to comply. Think of us the same way as of Yvonne and Sir Charles. Rhea will take Yvonne's place as your personal assistant and servant. She is also the head of the household. II am the CEO of TRI-Corp, which is secretly a Ravencroft asset.. I also oversee all business of your mother’s companies and corporations on the East Coast of North America.@ “Nice to meet you, then.” The black woman said. “We were told that you might not be overly fond of a black person in your immediate circle, but I assure you I will do my best and carry out any instructions. Your mother has approved of me.” “I confess I dislike people acting black. not the skin color.” “I understand and I feel the same.” Maria sat down on one of the frilly chairs grouped around a paris style coffee table of the same iron wrought kind. “We purchased this estate and several hundred acres only a month ago, and there is still construction going on, in part of this villa. The acreage we added connects this place to a very large country estate, that has been in the American side of your family since the Mayflower arrived and is the largest consecutive privately owned land in the state. I will show you the details of the remodeling project and what has been done.” She crossed her legs and put her briefcase on the little table. “Officially and to the world I am your legal guardian appointed by your mother and late father while you are in the states. You are Fiona Rockford. The only daughter of Richard Rockford who was the latest husband to your mother, Lady Vanessa. Detailed family history is part of your next hypnotic session.” A knock at the door interrupted her and a tall woman in maid dress came in carrying a tray with coffee and Orange juice. Rhea said. “I summoned Bernice to bring coffee and juice, as you just woke up and this seems to take while. Bernice is part of the manor staff and assigned to the intimate staff team. She is aware of your special circumstances.” The young woman curtsied with a shy smile. “It is an honor, your Grace.” She was pretty and had chin length black hair and big blue eyes. I smiled at her , “Nice to meet you Bernice.” Reha pointed at the tray. “Prodomo Coffee, Tropicana juice, pulp free and Camel cigarettes. This is what Lady Vanessa instructed us to have at hand. You are of course welcome to smoke but if possible refrain from it as much as possible in school and in public.” “I understand, a sixteen year old should not smoke in this day and age.” I was glad for the juice and took a long drink. Bernice filled a dark blue mug with the Marine corps logo and spooned in two sugars and handed it to me.”Your grace” Maria now continued.” This will be the base of your new female identity at the end of these trials. So you have a legal and real existing identity of a sixteen year old, by the name of Fiona Rockford. If someone needs to know, your family as business in town, and this is why you moved from New York to Cleveland. You come from a very exclusive private School, and all details of that school are part of the hypnotic instructions you received. Today is Saturday and on Monday will be your first School day at the Cleveland High. It is a public school that has a unique mix of rich and poor. You are going to a Senior class there. The school is informed.” “I understand.” “So for now you true identity is not known, and you are just a rich kid from out f town. All the rest and how you play it is up to you.” I kept the cover pulled up and said.”I guess I play that by ear, till I know what my mission is and have a direction.” “It is your show and it will be at least one year, so you have the experience as a School girl. As for your Tatjana you will have the holidays to see her.” Again the black woman spoke. “We are really your servants. There are others of course: A cook, gardeners, a house man,a chauffeur four mates and four security men. The estate extends into a an estate farm with forests and agriculture with stables, a large staff. Dark Shadow is on his way and will be availabel for you to ride in a few days. You are sixteen and legal to drive yourself. Your mother was very specific as what you like and there is a Lamborghini Vento, Maybach, Cadillac Escalade, Hummer and a Mercedes G type. There is a Harley Fatboy, an Orange County custom bike, the Barbie, an Egli Kawa , Dirt Bike. If you like anything else,let us know. Maria smiled and said. “Well I am off to my daily business. You have a Cell phone and your hidden earbuds, if you need anything call.” The business woman left and the black woman said. “You might as well get out of bed. Your new silicone body suit is seamless and can only be taken off by cutting it off. You can bathe and shower with it. It is a new special material that lets your skin breathe and you should be able to wear it for weeks on end without discompfort.” I nodded. And swung my feet out of bed. “Let me show you the bathroom and a few things so you can get situated for the morning. After you are dressed, you can have breakfast and if you want I show you the house. Today and tomorrow is for you to get situated and find your bearings.” She smiled, “These are mere suggestions of course. If you like you can sleep in some more as well.” “No I am all awake now and want to get started.” She smiled. “Well then let me get started with your room and your bed and a bit about your security. We know you can take care of yourself, but you are pretending to be the daughter of very rich origins and actually you are the daughter of the richest woman in the world. The richest kid since Richie Rich. You are also a dead gorgeous , utmost beautiful teenage girl. There are plenty of predators out there who get more than just a stiff pecker seeing you. The possibilities of rape and abduction are very real. You are also a Ravencroft and from what she told us about your style, you are bound to make yourself a few enemies.” I simply nodded. “You have a concealed carry permit for that reason. It is a federal licence and you can carry in all fifty states. Your communication ear plug is inside your mask and complete invisible, tapping your ear will activate it and also deactivate it. With it you can reach Maria, Yvonne, Sir Charles and me of course. You can also make a phone call to anyone including police, all you have to do is say the name of the person or contact. Tapping the ear three times activates and deactivates a GPS locator and you can be found anywhere on this planet. But you know about these features of your ear piece already.” “I didn't know about the GPS and phone function.” She nodded and continued. “The house is a fortress and your gardeners, the chauffeur and the security men are all former special forces members of the best organizations. We have the finest security systems. As with the men of your mother, they will be available to you to do any clandestine operation as well. No moral limits. But just in case if you are threatened here, you can twist that bar of your beds headboard and the entire bed slides into a safe room. The Teddy bear is actually a robot with hidden weapons and can be activated by you only.” She pressed her hand on a flower on the wall paper and part of the wall moved away to reveal a small arsenal of handguns, rifles, shotguns and even an M 60. There were swords ,knives and other weapons as well. “The flower contact will only work for authorized persons, which of course you are. If in doubt shoot and kill, we sort the legality later.” She then waved me to the walk in closet. “It was filled with teenage girl clothing, shoes, boots and accessories. “We arranged for a basic selection. Your mother was very good in telling you what you might like, but it is only a basic selection of course. If there is anything you like, want or missing let me know. We subscribe to all important fashion magazines if you see something ,mark it make a note or tell me and I make sure you will get it as soon as possible.” The walk in closet was a complete seperate room, with white shelves and clothing racks, with floor length mirrors, deep red upholstered stools and vanity dressers. She pushed against drawers and they came sliding out revealing watches, jewelry, sun glasses, gloves, others held kerchiefs. A conveyor shelf slowly turned filled with hundreds of pairs of shoes, boots, heels and sneakers. The racks held dresses, skirts and trousers. There were sweaters, blouses, t shirts,jeans and a whole section of lingerie, nightgowns. Some of the bras and things were utterly cute and girlish, but there was also black lace and leather. She pointed at a mirror and said.”This section opens only for you or me.” She pressed her hand against the mirror and it moved to the side revealing a second walk in, with masks, wigs, leather, latex and very risque fashion. “There is dominatrix and latex fetish wear, silicone masks of different characters and there is a selection of male clothing just if you do so desire..” She took a silicone mask of a shelf. It was the face of a black girl with big lips, wide nose and an attached wig with hundreds of braids. “If you ever want to know how it is to be black, there is a suit that comes with that mask.” “I might try that.” “Should you do I teach how black girls act and talk.” We went back into my bed room .”Girls decorate their rooms with mementos, posters and such. Since we did not know your exact likes , we leave that part up to you.” “I like posters of John Wayne, Chuck Norris, Texa Rangers, Texas Longhorns, a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader outfit, Pom Poms, a picture of Farrah Fawcett, Houston Oilers memorabilia. Some Swiss post cards and maybe a cowbell, a Dirndl. Since I was supposed to be in a boarding school there. Maybe a few New York Memorabilia, but only a few. I like some country music memorabilia and a picture of Stonewall Jackson over my bed.” She nodded smiling and said. “I made note of it all and task a Prop master with these requests.” She then showed me the bathroom, a dreamy affair with huge tub, rain shower, sinks and a japanese toilet. There were mirrors, fluffy towel pyramids, neat glass shelves revealing lotions, shampoos,perfumes and cosmetica. “The Villa has other bed rooms of course and also a more adult themed master bedroom. You can of course sleep wherever you choose and decide to use the girls room only as an extension of your character.” “No I think I want to experience as much as I can and use the room.” She helped me in a peachy satin robe and showed me the rest of the house. There was a inside and outside pool, play room ,home cinema, salons, a kitchen, library and dozens of other rooms. A well stocked basement, complete with a hidden but modern dungeon, holding cells and a dominatrix studio. “Just in case you need to capture and torture anyone.” The Garage held an assortment of cars including a Bugatti Vento, two Lamborghinis, Rolls Wraith , two big Mercedes, a Maybach, a Porsche ,a Hummer and a G type Mercedes. She asked. “As you see your garage has plenty of room for other vehicles. Anything we missed ot you like let me know and we get it.” “I like a Koenigsegg and a SS20 Muscle car. I also don't want to arrive in any of these during the first days. I miss trucks, and like to get a Dodge Hemi truck, the biggest they have, a Suburban with lift kit and ranch set. I also like to get a F550 with Turbine.” I have the requested cars here as soon as possible and yes there is a dealership.” Oh and a new Cadillac STS the Vanguard.” “Noted.” She held a little Pad and made notes.” The F550 will take a while.” “I just think I should have something expensive but less super expensive for the first days.” “We could send someone to the City and see what the local dealers have available. Unless you want to buy something yourself.” “I like that.” “I have a list of dealers compiled.” She looked at me.”Now if you want to get dressed, I make you breakfast.” “I think I skip breakfast.” “Nonsense you are a sixteen year old , active and growing, you need to eat.” “I only pretend to be, and now I have to make sure I can wear size six.” “You won't gain a gram of fat,I promise.The special hormone mix you got turns your metabolism into a calorie burning machine. Because you are tall, you need size eight and that is perfectly alright. The hormones changing you. Those legs and that neck aren't magic.” “I noticed.” Category:Fragments